welcome home
by whenwedie
Summary: Adams been out on tour and comes home early to surprise Kris


They've been together for sometime now, since the end of the Idol tour almost two years ago, and they had just got their first house together a few weeks before Adam had left on his second solo tour, while Kris has been busy working on the follow up to his debut album. Adams not due home for a few more days, but things got switched around and well, he decided he'd surprise his boyfriend. He'd just gotten home, and it was late so he assumed Kris would be sleeping, and he made his way quietly inside, dropping his bag by the door as he kicked his shoes off as well.

He slipped his jacket off his arms and laid it over the back of the couch on his way to the bedroom and on the way there managed to strip out of everything but his boxers. Once in the bedroom he leaned against the door frame a moment as he seen Kris laying on the bed, asleep just as he figured. He smiled to himself and made his way over to the bed, moving to curl up behind the smaller man, and he pressed a few light kisses to the back of Kris' neck. He smirked a bit as the other man stirred lightly and he kissed his shoulder lightly, his hand rubbing over the others chest, which caused Kris to wake up and shift quickly around to face Adam, looking up at him and gave a huge grin once he realized it was Adam and not some crazy that broke in and he leaned up to kiss his lips.

"You're home early." Kris murmured against his lips and smiled against them as well as he snuggled closer to Adam.

Adam kissed back and nodded some, "Mhm, last minute change of plans, I thought I'd surprise you, I didn't realize it was so late I'd be getting in though."

"I don't care how late it is. I missed you." Kris is kissing him again, pressing himself against Adam.

"I missed you, too." Adam mumbled against Kris' lips as he wrapped his arm around the smaller man and held him close. Kissing him back and licking into his mouth. He pulled back after a moment for air, "Missed you so much." He managed to get out between his panting and leaned in to kiss the others neck, biting the skin and then licking over it, sucking gently, marking him. He smirked a bit against his skin as he heard a soft moan escape Kris' lips.

Kris shifted a bit and moved to lay on his back, pulling Adam on top of him, he reached up with his hands on either side of Adams face, pulling him into another kiss. This one much more heated than the first couple of kisses they shared since he'd woken up. "Need you." Kris murmured against the kiss, sucking at Adams lower lip gently.

Adam got situated on top on Kris and he laughed softly against his lips as he kissed him back, "Someone's eager." He mumbled as he shifted a bit and his hands moved down to push Kris boxers down as he kissed him still. His fingers wrapped loosely around Kris' cock, giving a few strokes.

Kris moaned into the kiss and shifted a bit, "Please.." He murmured as he pulled away from the kiss, panting.

"Please what?" Adam asked softly and gave a few more strokes to Kris' cock before letting go of him and kissing along his neck and collarbone.

"I...I want... need you." Kris mumbled as he tilted his head to give him more access, "Want your fingers.. oh god, I've missed your fingers inside me, and your cock. Everything, Adam, please.."

Adam moaned softly at the others words and shifted a bit to push his own boxers off before reaching over to the nightstand and pulling the drawer open, grabbing a bottle of lube. He squirted some onto his fingers and rubbed them together a bit to warm it up before moving his hand down between Kris' legs and smirked a bit as Kris pulled them back towards his chest. He traced his fingers around Kris hole, bitting his lower lip gently as he just rubbed his finger against it a bit for a bit before slowly pressing his finger inside as far as he could. "Is this what you want?"

Kris moaned softly as he felt Adams finger push in finally and he nodded some, pushing his hips towards Adams finger, "Oh god, yes, more." Kris managed to get out, barely able to speak anymore.

Adam nodded some and leaned down to tug at Kris' nipple with his teeth and lick and nip at it as he moved his finger in and out of Kris, and after a minute, added a second finger, and pressed them up against Kris' prostate, making sure to rub against it with each thrust of his fingers as Kris squirmed and rocked his hips against Adams fingers.

Kris moaned softly as he fucked himself on Adams fingers. He squirmed around a bit more after a few minutes and pushed Adam back a bit, trying to get him to lay on his back, "Want to ride you." Kris murmured.

Adam nodded some and pulled his fingers from Kris and moved to lay on his back, getting comfortable.

Kris shifted and moved so he could take Adams cock into his mouth swirled his tongue around the tip a few times before pulling off and reached for the lube to pour some into his hand before stroking Adams cock a few times with it before moving over Adam, using his hand to guide Adams cock as he lowered himself onto him with a loud moan.

Adam moaned softly as well as he watched Kris and he reached up to stroke the others cock a few times before resting his hands on Kris' hips, his own hips pushing up to meet Kris'.

Kris moaned as he lifted himself up on Adam, before moving back down onto him, shifting a bit to get the angle just right so Adam was rubbing his prostate. He leaned over, resting his hands on Adams shoulders.

Adam groaned softly bitting his lower lip, all the little noises Kris was making bringing him that much closer to the edge, and he knew he wouldn't last long, so he moved a hand to wrap his fingers around Kris' cock once again, stroking him in time with the thrusts.

Kris' breathing quickened and it wasn't long before he was rocking against Adams hand as he was still fucking himself on Adams cock and he cried out as he reached the edge, spilling over Adams hand and both their stomachs.

It wasn't much longer after that, that Adam was coming undone and crying out under Kris, spilling inside of his boyfriend.

Kris continued to rock his hips a bit to ride out the eaves of their pleasure before collapsing onto Adam and began catching his breath. Both of them completely spent and exhausted.

Adam wrapped his arms around Kris and pulled the blankets up, shifting a bit so they were both laying on their sides facing each other, he pressed a gently kiss to Kris' forehead. "I love you, so much. I hate having to leave you for so long."

Kris looked up at him once he'd calmed down and snuggled in closer to Adam, "I love you too, and don't worry about it, you're living your dream. I'm perfectly okay with that."

Adam nodded some and kissed him gently. "I know."

It was silent for a while and Adam was almost sure that Kris had fallen asleep, until he spoke. "Welcome home, love."

"My favorite place to be." Adam murmured softly and before long Kris was asleep and it took Adam a while longer to fall asleep, but he eventually was asleep as well.


End file.
